Humanite
by Aqat
Summary: BT'X  BT'X Neo. La défaite de Raphaello laisse planer le doute sur l'identité et les motivations de l'Empereur des Machines. Mais, niché quelque part dans la Tour, dort l'ultime secret du tyran.


**HUMANITÉ**

**L**a terrible bataille contre Raphaello avait été remportée, songeait le professeur Takamiya, mais au prix de quels sacrifices. A la perte de Marugero, d'Amigo, de tous les savants connus ou anonymes qui avaient laissé leur vie dans les mines de l'Enfer alors qu'ils planchaient sur la formidable équation constitutive des cellules du monstre, s'ajoutait la mort atroce des chercheurs, techniciens, soldats et servants de l'Empire à leur poste dans la Tour lors de l'ultime combat, la perte irrémédiable de Nasha et Micha, et la ruine quasi totale des installations de la Tour. Teppei, qui avait appris à son frère le sacrifice des jumelles, s'était offusqué du peu de réaction de son aîné à cette nouvelle. Il ne s'était radouci que lorsque Gotaro l'eut informé de ses démêlés avec Micha. Les effusions attendraient, avait tranché Hokuto que le propre affaissement de ses forces incitait à faire se hâter les choses ; il y avait plus grande urgence à sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être à la Base. En effet, frappée à mort par Raphaello lors de sa remontée vers l'ordinateur central, la Tour ne tenait guère plus sur ses bases que sous l'effet de son poids. La moitié environ des étages, privés de courant, affaissés sous les coups de boutoir des tentacules du monstre ou simplement trop ravagés par les explosions, était inutilisable ; et les blocs encore fonctionnels ne délivraient qu'une infime partie de leur rendement de naguère. Gotaro, Hokuto et Lisa avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : sans la coordination procurée par l'ordinateur central, les informations, l'énergie et le travail humain ne circulaient ni n'opéraient efficacement. Le bureau d'Aramis, quelques soins qu'avait mis cette dernière à maintenir fonctionnel un accès à presque tous les circuits électroniques du bâtiment, ne constituait pas un centre de contrôle adéquat et ne palliait que de très loin les capacités de l'intelligence artificielle de l'Empereur. Les trois têtes les plus pleines des Sauveurs du Monde, en se relayant à une cadence infernale, peinaient à achever l'inventaire des dégâts tout en assumant l'évacuation des blessés et en guidant Teppei, Fao et Ron vers les poches de résistance. Car les séides du Maître Micha, hommes et robots, n'avaient pas tous déposé les armes après la destruction du B'T ultime de leur seigneur. La débâcle de l'Empire n'y avait presque rien fait : malgré la réputation des Gardiens Spirituels, des contingents entiers des troupes d'élite s'étaient réfugiés dans les cantonnements souterrains de la Base d'où ils menaient une lutte acharnée, en agitant le spectre du retour de l'Empereur. Karen, elle, travaillait sans relâche dans les ateliers à remettre en état les B'T sans lesquels Teppei et ses amis n'en finiraient jamais avec les inconditionnels du feu régime.

Gotaro se frotta l'épaule gauche, étroitement bandée, et songea un instant à reprendre un calmant. La blessure que lui avaient infligée les lasers ne voulait pas cicatriser. Il se ravisa à l'idée d'être groggy en revenant à son poste. Ce n'était pas au moment où il était presque parvenu à rééquilibrer l'approvisionnement en énergie de la Tour qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Il entra les derniers codes puis valida. Après l'exécution de quelques routines, l'écran afficha un tableau des plus complexes : la balance de tous les générateurs.

Satisfait, le professeur se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux toujours rivés aux données lumineuses n'accommodaient pas sur celles-ci. Ses paupières retombaient, comme il enregistrait par pur réflexe une suite de chiffres inintelligibles. Il rouvrit les yeux dans la seconde, intrigué. Ce paramètre n'avait point lieu d'être. Il entra une série de codes en se demandant le pourquoi de pareille déperdition d'électricité. Ce ne pouvait être l'alimentation de l'ordinateur central. Ni les systèmes d'armement. Le bouclier sphérique de la base, lui, était éteint depuis des jours. Hokuto, qui avait conseillé de dériver les circuits des parties endommagées, avait supervisé la soudure des boîtes à fusibles dans les étages concernés. Donc...

Donc une partie de la Tour requérait son alimentation. Une partie vitale et prioritaire, jusque là non identifiée.

— « Vous avez l'air vidé, Professeur, fit une voix douce derrière lui. Voulez-vous que je vous remplace tout de suite » ?

— « Lisa ? Non, je suis pas spécialement fatigué. Juste... intrigué. Dites-moi : voulez-vous analyser ces chiffres et me donner votre sentiment ? Je voudrais tant me tromper sur ce qu'ils indiquent. »

La jolie blonde aux boucles remontées en chignon sur son visage mangé par ses lunettes, s'assit dans le siège qu'il lui abandonnait, non sans le gratifier au passage d'un de ses lumineux sourires. Ses lèvres se plissèrent de contrariété à mesure qu'elle interprétait le graphe appelé par ses doigts. Quand elle se retourna vers Gotaro, une vive inquiétude contractait ses traits.

— « J'ai réussi à isoler la source de cette déperdition, mais cela ne correspond à rien sur les cartes. Regardez, fit-elle en cliquant sur une modélisation en trois dimensions de la Tour. »

— « Les deux derniers étages », constata Gotaro après un silence. « Ceux intacts, juste au dessus de la section de l'ordinateur. Si les schémas techniques ne sont pas faux, ces niveaux semblent découpés dans la structure même du bouclier qui coiffe le sommet et les antennes de transmission, et doivent être virtuellement inexpugnables Mais je ne vois ni ascenseur ni issue. Pour gagner le toit, il faut recourir à des passerelles extérieures. A moins que — »

Il s'interrompit. Les yeux brillants de la jeune femme l'avertirent qu'elle savait déjà.

Il fit apparaître le schéma du sommet de la tour, à compter des appartements des jumeaux, puis dilata les parties correspondant aux puits d'ascenseur, colonnes d'alimentation et autres structures verticales de servitude, et demanda au système d'extrapoler le jeu des forces structurant l'architecture de ces étages. La machine compila un court moment. Mais, au lieu d'afficher ses conclusions, un message de conflit système envahit l'écran. Lisa effectua un reboot rapide et réinitialisa la séquence. Cette fois-ci, le terminal s'éteignit pour de bon.

— « Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, nous interdit l'accès », laissa tomber la jeune femme en reposant ses mains à plat sur le clavier. « Le seul moyen serait d'effectuer les calculs depuis un terminal extérieur au réseau... »

— « Celui de Max fera l'affaire. »

Gotaro ralluma la machine et déplaça dans un répertoire provisoire les données du programme qui refusait d'aboutir, ensuite de quoi il amorça la procédure de copie. Peine perdue ; les unes après les autres les fenêtres d'erreurs de syntaxe succédaient aux warnings d'erreurs de répertoire. Il décida de ne pas insister et fit dupliquer en direction du serveur du B'T d'Hokuto la totalité du contenu des derniers répertoires consultés. De son côté, Lisa, qui n'avait pas perdu de temps, expliquait par téléphone au plus brillant des Gardiens spirituels la substance de ce qu'il devrait faire. Ce dernier lui assura que ce serait, tout au plus, l'affaire de quelques minutes sur l'unité centrale de Max.

En effet, peu de temps après, un indicateur de communication informatique se commutait sur l'écran géant. Le visage d'Hokuto s'encadra dans un petit encart, sous les chiffres.

— « _Vos soupçons étaient fondés. De l'eau, de l'électricité, des signaux électroniques en très grande quantité, ainsi qu'une dérivation majeure du réseau de l'ordinateur central, sont acheminés dans les ultimes niveaux de la Tour. Si vous observez la coupe que vous devez être en train de recevoir, vous vous apercevrez en outre que le puits de l'ascenseur menant à la grande salle de Micha doit continuer encore sur une cinquantaine de mètres pour s'arrêter net à l'avant-dernier étage. Autrement, le poids global du sommet de la Tour ne serait pas équilibré._ »

Gotaro et Lisa étaient parvenus à la même conclusion en suivant du doigt sur l'écran la répartition des forces et la convergence des verticales portantes. Le regard vert trouble d'Hokuto transperça le professeur Takamiya.

— « Oui », confirma ce dernier. « Je pense que nous avons trouvé le repaire de l'Empereur. »

— « _Très bien. Je préviens Teppei et les autres. Si vous le pouvez d'où vous êtes, essayez de décoder le verrouillage de l'ascenseur._ »

— « Retrouvons-nous à l'atelier », proposa Lisa. Je serais plus rassurée de vous savoir tous accompagnés de vos B'T. »

Les deux jeunes hommes convinrent que leur collègue avait raison. La communication fut soudain coupée par l'irruption du visage radieux de Karen. Elle aurait fini dans quelques minutes de remplacer la dernière pièce de Jutem, leur apprit-elle ; le B'T dragon rouge ne serait pas encore totalement opérationnel, mais aucun combat sérieux ne s'annonçait pour les prochains jours, fit-elle ingénument. Le sourire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle fut informée de la découverte. Sa réaction surprit Gotaro par sa virulence :

— « _Ne l'annoncez surtout pas à Ron et Fao ! Je les aime bien, nul ne partage plus que moi leurs raisons, mais la soif de vengeance les a déjà mis en grand danger face aux B'T jumeaux de Micha ; ils fonceront tête baissée sur l'Empereur et..._ »

— « _Rassure-toi_ », intervint une belle voix de basse qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Fao. « _Je veux juste entendre ce qu'il aura à dire et contempler ce soi-disant Dieu._ »

— « _Je ne connais pas l'Empereur_ », renchérit la haute-contre de Ron, « _mais toute ma colère a disparu avec la mort de Nasha et Micha. Le sang n'a que trop coulé_. »

— « _Il vaudrait mieux contacter Aramis_ », hasarda Karen, manifestement sceptique quant aux bonnes intentions des deux Gardiens Spirituels. « _Je ne me sens pas très rassurée à l'idée de rencontrer dans son antre le responsable de cette tragédie..._ »

Tous ceux qui assistaient à cette conversation se remémorèrent les révélations de Micha sur l'Empereur. La science prodigieuse du personnage, son ambition démesurée, ses trois cents ans d'existence. Le mystère de son identité. L'effroyable puissance conférée par lui à ses deux marionnettes Nasha et Micha. Gotaro se reprit le premier :

— « Au contraire, je suis d'avis qu'il est temps d'en finir. Raphaello vaincu, ses armées défaites ou en déroute, il ne doit plus rester à l'homme que ses rêves et ses connaissances. Nous avons grand besoin de comprendre ; et peut-être trouverons-nous à utiliser cette science dont il a fait un si mauvais usage, pour des fins humanitaires. S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petit chance, que tout ce gâchis trouve une issue positive, je crois que nous devons la tenter... »

— « _Je te suis, tu peux compter sur nous_ », s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ron et Fao qu'Hokuto venait de rejoindre sur la même fréquence.

Karen seule, songeuse, se garda de faire chorus. L'euphorie qui l'avait gagnée à la fin de son long travail de réparation s'était volatilisée, remplacée par un curieux malaise. Aucune intuition ne la taraudait. Mais son cœur se serrait à la simple pensée de voir recommencer de plus belle le cauchemar. Et l'Empereur incarnait ce cauchemar. Ne se souvenaient-ils donc plus que Raphaello n'était animé que par le désir de fusionner avec l'intelligence artificielle de l'Empereur ? Que ce dernier avait planifié, du début à la fin, le cycle de croissance meurtrier du monstre ? Que son incroyable longévité, la résolution implacable avec laquelle il avait procédé à tous ces sacrifices dans le seul but de perfectionner sa technologie, son goût pervers de la manipulation, ne devaient guère aller de pair avec de quelconques sentiments humains ?

— « _Je te trouve songeuse, ma beauté_ », fit Ron d'un ton qui pouvait passer pour de la raillerie.

Karen faillit répondre de la même eau, mais se força à l'amabilité. Le brun lancier ne l'avait jamais vraiment portée dans son cœur, n'était-il pas vrai ? L'amitié la plus vive le liait à Fao, et ce depuis leur apprentissage du métier des armes, un lien un peu moins fort existait entre Hokuto et lui, et la résolution de Teppei, sinon sa force physique, lui en avait suffisamment imposé pour qu'il consente à compter le jeune donneur de X au rang de ses égaux, mais elle... elle n'était que la quatrième et dernière Gardienne Spirituelle, une guerrière de bon niveau avec laquelle le contact avait toujours été strictement limité. Inexistant, même. Probablement la nouvelle de sa trahison avait-elle confirmé le donneur de Redo, farouche défenseur de l'Empire devant l'Eternel et zélé serviteur de Micha, dans l'opinion négative qu'il s'était forgée de Karen. Découvrir qu'elle avait en fin de compte adopté la meilleur ligne de conduite, la seule même peut-être, n'avait pas restauré sa confiance dans le jugement de la jeune femme rousse. Si tel était le cas, se dit-elle avec une lucidité amère, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'exprimer ses doutes. Pour l'instant du moins.

— « « _Je réfléchissais au meilleur plan pour investir la cache de l'Empereur. Foncer tête baissée ne nous a pas tellement réussi, contre Raphaello... Je suggère que l'on se serve de la force de frappe de Max comme d'un bélier pour pratiquer une entrée, puis comme d'un bouclier dans notre progression à l'intérieur. Au cas où des surprises nous attendraient là-haut._ »

Les trois savants de l'équipe lui donnèrent raison et il fut décidé, d'abord de mettre Teppei au courant, puis de faire remonter au B'T d'Hokuto la vaste cheminée creusée par Raphaello au cœur de la Tour, de manière à le positionner au niveau de la salle des jumeaux. Gotaro n'eut pas grand peine à mettre hors d'état la commande défendant l'accès des deux niveaux interdits à l'ascenseur. De plus mauvaises nouvelles s'annonçaient du côté d'Hokuto : jusqu'à recourir à une puissance de feu de haut niveau, le blindage de l'avant-dernier étage avait résisté victorieusement aux crocs d'acier de Max, à ses lasers et même à son canon principal. Il leur faudrait s'entasser dans l'ascenseur et s'aventurer là-haut sans couverture. Cela n'était pas pour refroidir l'ardeur du petit groupe, surtout celle de Teppei que la curiosité dévorait. Fao et Ron, en apparence moins concernés, avaient réconforté Hokuto, gentiment mais fermement dissuadé par Gotaro de suivre ses amis en l'absence de la protection assurée par son B'T, et ce dernier avait fait rire tout le monde en lançant, pince-sans-rire, à Max que sa corpulence devenait _vraiment_ une gêne. Enfin Karen avait donné le signal du départ.

Personne ne prononça le moindre mot durant les quelques minutes que dura l'ascension. La cabine était rapide et spacieuse, néanmoins quatre B'T nantis de leurs donneurs constituaient une charge conséquente et les huit paires d'yeux ne parvenaient point à se détacher du témoin lumineux des étages. Un indicateur sonore retentit lorsque fut dépassé le commandement, à la suite de quoi la cabine gagna de la vitesse, secouant ses occupants qui eurent quelque mal à rester plantés sur leurs jambes (et leurs pattes). L'ascenseur ralentit bientôt pour s'arrêter de façon quasi insensible, portes ouvertes face à un sas de métal de grande taille entièrement recouvert de festons dorés. Le motif différait quelque peu du blason impérial arboré par les uniformes des officiers et les tentures des salles d'état-major, tout en restant parfaitement reconnaissable.

Teppei s'approcha du sas, à la recherche d'un système quelconque d'ouverture. N'en trouva aucun. Se recula de manière à décocher un de ses fameux coups de Poing du Messie.

Peine perdue. Les pointes perforatrices rebondissaient sur la surface lisse et luisante. Elles lui seraient revenues en pleine figure, n'eut été la rapidité de mouvement de X : le cheval ailé avait rué au dernier moment, de telle sorte que les filaments métalliques et leurs extrémités passèrent à un bon mètre sur la droite de Teppei.

— « C'est incroyable. Aucun métal n'est censé pouvoir arrêter mon attaque... »

— « Si tu me laissais essayer », le coupa Ron, sa lance entamant déjà sa course circulaire. « Il faut sûrement une plus grande puissance d'attaque.

— « _Arrêtez_ », cria Hokuto dans le communicateur qui pendait à la ceinture de Karen. « _Les scanners de Max indiquent que cette porte est protégée par un effet boomerang démultiplicateur. Vos attaques vont vous revenir amplifiées. Cela revient à vous suicider : dans l'espace clos où vous êtes, vos boucliers ne vous protégeraient pas de façon efficace._ »

Ron et Teppei étaient de plus en plus agacés. X peinait déjà à retenir Redo de se jeter contre cet obstacle irritant pour complaire à son maître. Fao, lui, contemplait l'archet qui lui tenait lieu d'arme. Il eut un grand sourire et tendit la main en direction du communicateur :

— « Hokoto, je crois savoir comment déclencher l'ouverture. Micha nous a dit elle-même avoir été la seule, avec sa sœur, à rester en contact avec l'Empereur. Même si elles ne l'ont pas vu ces trois cents dernières années, il faut qu'elles aient disposé d'un canal de communication. Ou d'un accès. »

— « _Penses-tu à la voix ?_ », demanda l'intéressé. « _Cela paraît logique, compte tenu de l'absence de tout dispositif externe d'ouverture sur ce cas._ »

— « Il nous faudrait une demande d'accès proférée par la voix de Micha », reprit Fao. « Crois-tu que Max pourrait retrouver de vieux messages enregistrés et les monter ensemble ? »

— « Cela ne présente aucune difficulté, Fao », répondit le B'T géant à la place de son maître. « Laissez-moi quelques minutes, le temps de scanner les bases de données de la Tour. Quelle phrase veux-tu au juste que je lui fasse dire ? »

Le blond musicien réfléchit quelques instants. Non seulement les modulations de la voix ainsi que sa fréquence et son timbre, possédaient leur importance, mais il semblait probable que les mots eux-mêmes rentreraient aussi en ligne de compte, qu'ils seraient analysés sous tous les rapports. La déconnexion de l'ordinateur central consécutive à l'annihilation de Raphaello avait sans nul doute interrompu le flot d'informations arrivant dans les salles secrètes et coupé les machines qui s'y trouvaient, et leur utilisateur, de tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Même si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'Empereur était resté relié à sa créature, et avait pu glaner des données partielles par d'autres capteurs, il ne pouvait savoir la tournure qu'avait pris les événements, il ne pouvait connaître le sort réservé à ses représentantes. Il fallait tenter le coup.

— « Fais simplement dire : "Majesté, je suis très inquiète. Nasha a disparu, Raphaello semble avoir le dessous et les traîtres tiennent presque toute la Base. Que dois-je faire ?" »

— « Tu ne crains pas que ce soit un peu... disons, mélodramatique », demanda Ron, dont le sang bouillait dans les veines devant ces parlotes creuses. « On n'a qu'à envoyer simultanément sur cette satanée porte notre meilleure attaque, en faisant confiance à nos B'T pour nous protéger. Je vous signale qu'on perd du temps. Qui sait, de l'autre côté, ce que mijote notre 'bienfaiteur' ? »

— « _Ron, tu fais exactement son jeu si tu expose tous les autres, et toi-même, sans réfléchir._ »La voix calme d'Hokuto n'admettait pas la réplique.

— « Tu me suis, X ? », s'enquit Teppei qui sentait sa patience s'amenuiser. « Si je parviens à décocher la force de mon éclat du soleil, pendant que vous vous mettrez tous en garde, cette foutue porte devrait être vaporisée dans la seconde ! »

— « Imbécile ! T'aurais-je appris la stupidité ? »

Très droite sur Shadow, Karen venait de gifler son élève à la volée. La flamme au fond de ses yeux dissuada le jeune homme ne fût-ce même que d'émettre une protestation. Comme la douleur cuisante sur sa joue diminuait, il ressentait à présent la morsure beaucoup plus pénétrante de la honte, devant le spectacle qu'il venait d'offrir aux gens qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Immature. Emporté. Sans cervelle. Voilà ce qu'il lui semblait lire dans le regard gêné de Fao, dans les yeux baissés de Ron, aussi et surtout dans les cristaux oculaires de X qui le fixaient en coin. L'expression farouche de Karen, elle, s'était radoucie, même si ses poings crispés sur la longe de son B'T témoignaient amplement de la peine que lui avait coûtée son geste.

La voix de son frère le ramena à la réalité.

— « _Teppei, je t'en prie, Hokuto et Karen ont raison. La configuration de cette entrée est tout à fait exceptionnelle. Celui qui a conçu ce blindage et ce système de protection a tendu, par là, un piège mortel à ses éventuels assaillants. Il faut biaiser._ »

— « Fao », annonça Max de son habituel ton détaché. « Pardon de vous couper, professeur, mais j'ai samplé la voix de Micha et reproduit les phrases que tu m'as demandées. Je ne peux évaluer vos chances de succès, cela dit le communicateur m'apparaît d'une qualité de son suffisante pour que l'on applique cette méthode. »

— « Tiens-toi prêt à retransmettre. X, Shadow, Redo, reculez et tenez vos boucliers en position de défense. Jutem, énergie défensive maximale. »

— « Je suis avec toi », confirma le B'T.

Le communicateur fit entendre la requête de 'Micha'. Un grondement ténu monta de la porte, et les battants s'écartèrent latéralement, tandis que remontait une herse dont chaque croisillon était plus large et imposant qu'un B'T de taille standard..

— « AccÈs autorisÉ au sanctuaire. Avancez jusqu'À nous. »

La voix ferme et jeune retentit agréablement aux oreilles des visiteurs. L'entrée donnait sur un couloir étroit aux murs, au sol et au plafond de métal uniforme, sur lequel les sabots en alliage des B'T résonnaient à chaque pas dans un son déplaisant. Il fallait marcher en file indienne, et même ainsi, des ailes ou une queue frottaient sans cesse contre les parois. Les donneurs devaient pour leur part se tenir à demi courbés sur leur machine. La situation était véritablement idéale pour un guet-apens. Teppei, qui cheminait en tête, faillit tout à trac se faire désarçonner par X ; le B'T parcouru de tremblements irrépressibles était incapable d'avancer ni de rétablir une assiette compatible avec le maintien en selle de son cavalier. Celui-ci finit par tomber lourdement au sol. Des cris brefs de protestation lui apprirent que ses amis connaissaient les mêmes difficultés : tous les B'T, figés sur place au milieu d'un mouvement qui l'instant auparavant ne leur posait pas la moindre difficulté, tremblaient comme des feuilles. Tous se trouvaient dans la même incapacité de communiquer. Tous étaient parcourus à intervalles brefs de flashes lumineux mauves.

— « Les b't ne sont pas admis en prÉsence de l'empereur. »

Ron protesta bruyamment en accourant au côté de Redo, mais la même voix qui venait de les apostropher le couvrit. Plus forte et moins amène, son ton était menaçant :

— « Que les donneurs continuent À pied, sans quoi des mesures seront prises. »

La température grimpa soudain au niveau des parois et du sol. Fao, que ses fines bottines isolaient moins du contact du métal, fut le premier à ressentir la morsure de l'électricité. Le temps qu'il avertisse ses compagnons du danger, des tracées lumineuses mauves striaient les murs sur toute leur longueur. Des lasers à haute tension. Le couloir lui-même était un périmètre défensif.

— « Il n'y a pas le choix », maugréa Karen que l'aventure emballait de moins en moins. « Avancez lentement, et personne à la traîne. »

Teppei voulut aller dire quelque chose à X. Fao le poussa vivement à terre et se plaqua sur lui, comme la traînée d'un laser s'allumait à l'endroit même où, une seconde plus tôt, le front scarifié du brun regardait en l'air. Le pinceau lumineux diminua d'intensité, à présent inoffensif rai coloré sur la joue de Teppei. Le message était éloquent. Les quatre guerriers s'ébranlèrent à pas aussi rapides qu'ils pensaient le devoir à la voix — et à leur propre sécurité. En silence. Ils eurent assez vite fait d'atteindre le fond du corridor et empruntèrent un tournant prolongé par un couloir exactement similaire, si ce n'était que les lasers perpendiculaires aux parois arboraient une teinte vert vitriol. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, une porte à double battant qui paraissait très lourde s'écarta pour leur livrer passage. Ils se trouvaient à la section médiane exacte d'une pièce rectangulaire lambrissée et meublée dans un style suranné, où des colonnes de marbre rouge à dorures rythmaient la monotonie de murs entièrement tapissés de bibliothèques de bois sombre croulant sous les livres. Il y en avait littéralement partout, à vue d'œil des dizaines et des dizaines de milliers de volumes reliés à l'identique et disposés dans un ordre maniaque. Des appliques couleur de vieil or qui dispensaient une lumière intime sous le toit en trompe-l'œil imitant un ciel bleu ; des bras articulés disposés le long de chaque section de bibliothèque et pour certains encore chargés des tomes qu'ils avaient empruntés aux rayonnages ou s'apprêtaient à disposer sur les liseuses attenantes ; deux rangées semi-circulaires de sofas tendus de cuir lie-de-vin de part et d'autre d'une allée centrale délimitée par un tapis de la même teinte — le décor cadrait assez bien à l'image que les quatre Gardiens Spirituels pouvaient se faire d'un intérieur luxueux de la fin du 20e siècle. La friture qui se déversait sans discontinuer du haut-parleur du communicateur attestait pourtant qu'un brouillage particulièrement élaboré baignait l'endroit.

Tandis que le petit groupe filait droit devant lui sur le tapis sanglant en direction d'un porche obturé par des tentures au rouge agressif, la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrée s'était refermée en silence. Teppei et Karen avait échangé un pauvre sourire. Fao, lui, brandissait son archer devant lui à la manière d'une épée. Ron, le premier, parvint sous le linteau de pierre et écarta les plis du tissu de la pointe de sa lance. Une pièce ronde, peu éclairée, occupée par un escalier en colimaçon, dégageait sur deux portes de bois entrouvertes. Par delà celle située à l'ouest résonnait un bruit d'eau épanchée goutte à goutte. Celle qui occupait l'est, quant à elle, laissait filtrer une faible luminosité. Ron s'y engagea résolument. La puanteur écoeurante des gaz médicaux les frappa au visage, sitôt qu'ils eurent pénétré à l'intérieur.

Il leur fut tout d'abord impossible d'accommoder, au milieu de ténèbres presque absolues. Puis, quand leur vue se fut faite à l'obscurité, ils se rendirent compte qu'un rideau noir coupait la pièce en deux devant eux, derrière lequel leur parvenait un faible ronron mécanique.

L'odeur de médecine donnait des haut-le-cœur aux moins sensibles d'entre eux.

La plus grande partie de la chambre, car c'en était une, était occupée par un lit médicalisé assez vaste pour accueillir une famille entière, surplombé d'un sarcophage vitré ou plastifié relié par des faisceaux de câbles à un complexe appareillage mural. Plusieurs consoles agglutinées autour d'un écran fixé au plafond desservaient le système.

Karen, depuis toujours fascinée par les machines et se retrouvant dans un élément familier, s'intéressa au plus important des pupitres de commandes. Presque aussitôt, elle appela les autres près d'elle. Ils avaient tous vu des appareils semblables dans les blocs de soin de la Tour, n'était-il pas ? Si ce n'est son degré de sophistication et la présence d'un plateau chirurgical miniaturisé — certains robots asservis au sarcophage dardaient des instruments qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur fonction —, le complexe qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ne pouvait manquer d'être une unité de survie. Et les paramètres qui s'affichaient sur les écrans devant elle étaient des signes vitaux.

— « Venez voir », s'exclama Teppei, que les appareillages et les explications techniques intéressaient comme une guigne. « Il y a quelqu'un là dedans, et... et... _j'ai l'impression qu'il a bougé !_ »

Tous se massèrent autour de ce qui paraissait le sommet du lit — en fait, l'avant du berceau, l'endroit où le renflement translucide du sarcophage était le moins proéminent. Un corps svelte et jeune, revêtu du même costume que Micha — souliers vernis, pantalon et robe d'officier blanc à parements, courte cape de pourpre fermée par une broche d'or —, reposait sur le capiton. Un cou bronzé, un menton volontaire et bien profilé, laissaient présager un physique avantageux. A ceci près que le haut du visage était dissimulé sous un champ opératoire.

Fao, qui avait collé sa joue contre la vitre, se recula vivement. Teppei disait vrai, une des mains gantées remuait spasmodiquement. Un moment de panique passa sur la petite troupe. Karen retournée devant les consoles annonça que la phase de réveil était pratiquement terminée.

— « Je ne vois qu'une seule explication », avança-t-elle. Le fait de déclencher l'ouverture du sas externe a initialisé la séquence de réveil.

— « Tu veux dire que l'Empereur, ou quoi que soit cette _chose_, est sur le point de sortir de son cocon ? Eh bien ! tant mieux. »

L'intonation de la voix de Ron soulignait assez son intention. Le regard de Karen embrassait les trois jeunes hommes à ses côtés. Le plus proche d'elle, Teppei, avait levé ses deux poings au niveau de son cœur, en un geste qui tenait autant de la défense que de l'attaque. Manifestement, la situation lui échappait au point qu'il ne savait quelle contenance serait la meilleure. Fao, fasciné et révulsé tout à la fois, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'inconnu dans sa couveuse, sans davantage pouvoir contrôler le tremblement de sa main droite crispée sur son arme. Enfin Ron, le visage fermé et mortellement pâle, décrivait d'un air menaçant des moulinets avec sa lance en direction du sarcophage.

La console centrale émit une série de bips, puis s'éteignit. Des servo-moteurs parmi tous ceux courant sur le plafond commencèrent à actionner la descente de barres métalliques sur les quatre côtés du sarcophage. Diode après diode, ce dernier s'éclairait. .

Ron, affolé, prit sa pose de bataille en glapissant de sa voix la plus haute :

— « Il arrive, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Tous à terre !!!! »

Personne n'eut le temps matériel d'intervenir. Sa terrible Lance Eclatante décochée presque à bout portant emplit la chambre d'une boule de feu et de plasma multicolore. Mais quelque chose allait de travers. L'air hagard, interloqué, du grand guerrier débout face au maelström qu'il avait déclenché, en témoignait éloquemment. Karen et Fao mirent un court moment à réaliser ce qui au juste clochait, tandis que Teppei, inexpérimenté et surtout terrifié, en était encore à se cacher la tête sous ses bras repliés. Même lui finit par se relever, sans comprendre. L'absence de souffle et de chaleur.. L'explosion ne s'était pas propagée, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas provoqué de dégâts Le tourbillon de particules atomiques finit par se dissiper, et la raison leur en apparut.

Debout face à eux, pied droit posé sur l'enjambement du sarcophage relevé à la verticale, l'ex hôte du cocon était en train d'arracher les fils, sondes et cathéters le retenant encore à la machine. Un fin nimbe de lumière blanche et vaporeuse s'attachant à son corps témoignait de la force que, sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait déployé pour contrer l'attaque de Ron.

L'hésitation du Gardien Spirituel ne dura pas. Le dernier ombilic reliant l'inconnu à son cercueil mécanique n'avait pas sitôt sauté que la lance dragon de Ron fendait l'air, guidée d'une main sûre droit vers le cœur de l'homme en uniforme, et qu'une violente manchette des deux pieds était assénée à hauteur de sa tête. Ni l'une ni l'autre attaque ne portèrent : une puissante onde psychique secoua la salle sur ses fondements, qui balaya le grand brun à toute volée vers l'arrière. Le choc vida instantanément les poumons des trois autres Gardiens.

Fao avait conservé suffisamment d'oxygène et de présence d'esprit pour contre-attaquer. Il bondit et se retrouva à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'inconnu. Mais ce dernier avait levé une main et paré l'archer d'estoc le plus aisément du monde. Un éclair grandit au bout de ses doigts : le pointe d'une canne d'argent à pommeau de rubis racla légèrement la pomme d'Adam de Fao, incrédule. Un ordre bref claqua dans un silence de mort :

— « Toi, la rouquine, laisse-moi tomber cette arme bizarre. Et ton ami, le balafré, je lui conseille de faire de même ! »

La voix différait sensiblement de celle du haut-parleur. Sans âge, haute mais un peu voilée, asexuée malgré son riche vibrato, elle n'était pas sans évoquer une version adulte de la voix de Micha. Comme Teppei ne s'exécutait pas assez vite, l'homme en uniforme fit tournoyer sa canne entre ses doigts dans le geste virevoltant d'un derviche et darda en direction de son ennemi la pointe d'argent, laquelle s'allongea à une vitesse folle et vint frapper Teppei sous le cou. Fao n'eut pas le loisir d'en profiter pour se dégager : contre sa gorge, le pommeau s'était ouvert en quatre viroles déchiquetées dont chacune semblait se délecter à l'idée de découper sa peau. La pointe se rétracta aussi vite qu'elle s'était agrandie, et le blond archer se retrouva projeté avec force sur les dalles au milieu de la pièce. Karen se précipita vers Teppei, inconscient à quelques mètres de Ron mais toujours vivant. Son armure avait encaissé le choc. Mais elle était brisée.

— « Vous voyez, je fais montre de bonne volonté. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre. »

L'inconnu ramena la canne entre ses jambes, en quête d'un signe quelconque qu'il avait été compris. Karen put le regarder à son aise. D'une taille légèrement supérieure à celle de Hokuto, donc plus grand que n'importe lequel des Gardiens Spirituels, il pouvait avoir son âge et semblait en excellente forme physique. Son hâle prononcé jurait avec la pâleur de ses yeux gris et faisait paraître enfantines ses joues rondes creusées de fossettes et la raie qui partageait par le milieu ses cheveux blond doré. Mais la bouche, ses lèvres craquelées encore luisantes de matière grasse médicale, était pleine, rouge et aussi peu adolescente que possible.

— « Avez-vous l'intention de me dévisager longtemps ? Et d'abord, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? Je vous plains ; l'Empereur sera furieux que l'on aie interrompu le processus... »

De la panique passa dans ses yeux si clairs, et sa main se crispa sur la prise de la canne. Il paraissait craindre sincèrement quelque chose de terrible. Du moins il le croyait.

— « A qui voulez-vous faire croire que vous n'êtes pas l'Empereur ? », parvint à répondre Karen. « Nous vous avons trouvé dans ce qui doit être ses appartements, votre force même est — »

— « Je ne vous connais pas », coupa-t-il avec animation tandis que son regard allait de Karen à Teppei, de ce dernier à Fao, et de Fao à Ron. « C'est strictement impossible, puisque je suis sensé détenir la totalité des connaissances de l'Empereur. Ou alors, le transfert n'a pas été finalisé. »

Son visage se crispa. Voici qu'il serrait des deux mains, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, le pommeau de la canne. Le cabochon de rubis s'était mis à briller. Il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'il concentrait de plus en plus d'énergie. Les machines autour de lui commençaient à fumer. Littéralement. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'emplit de l'odeur du plastique fondu.

Fao et Ron se tenaient désormais sur leurs pieds, l'arme à la main. Karen leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle-même se tenait prête à charger, sans entretenir de bien grandes illusions sur sa capacité à se défendre si la situation se dégradait encore.

Tous trois pouvaient lire sur son visage les sentiments contradictoires qui agitaient l'homme en uniforme. Il était contrarié. Déçu. Désorienté. Il appréhendait quelque chose. Et pourtant, un grand étonnement le disputait à la peur. Cette combinaison le rendait suprêmement dangereux.

Quand il parla, le timbre de sa voix n'était que froideur. Il esquissa un pas en direction des quatre mortels qui avaient osé chambouler les plans de son maître. La canne à demi levée au niveau de sa poitrine crépitait d'une lumière rouge aveuglante.

— « Je vous ordonne de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé au juste, pour que vous fassiez irruption ici !! Si je vous tuais, l'Empereur me pardonnerait peut-être, alors vous n'avez rien à perdre. »

Teppei se leva à son tour, l'air plus ahuri que jamais. Il chercha X du regard, ne le trouva pas et seulement alors la conscience de la situation lui revint à l'esprit.

— « Si c'est ça que tu crains, sois rassuré », dit Fao de sa voix la plus douce ; « l'Empire s'est écroulé. Nous l'avons renversé. Nous sommes les Gardiens Spirituels, et nous avons vaincu Raphaello avant qu'il ne s'approprie la mémoire de l'ordinateur central. Je crois que l'Empereur n'a jamais été physiquement présent à la Base. »

La réaction de l'homme à la canne les prit à contre-pied : une larme avait roulé sur ses joues, puis il avait éclaté de rire. Un gros rire sans joie. Nerveux. Il s'était ensuite détendu. La puissante énergie qui animait son corps revint instantanément à la normale. Mais le pommeau de rubis dans sa main droite pulsait toujours sourdement.

— « Comment puis-je accorder créance aux paroles de traîtres comme vous ? »

— « Comment puis-je faire confiance au pantin de l'Empereur ? », rétorqua Fao.

— « Si j'étais qui tu dis, tes paroles t'auraient déjà valu la mort. »

— « Cela ne veut rien dire », s'exclama Ron, toujours arrogant. « Tu es le Diable en personne pour moi, et c'est tout. L'Empereur des Machines. »

— « Xarès. »

— « Plaît-il ? », fit Ron avec hauteur. Le blondinet costumé lui était aussi antipathique que Micha, avec laquelle il présentait une troublante ressemblance.

— « Je vous disais juste comment je m'appelle. Xarès. » Il inspira avant de poursuivre. Croyez-le ou non, je suis le corps qu'a préparé pour lui durant toutes ces années l'Empereur des Machines. J'aurais dû recevoir une partie de sa mémoire en même temps que notre B'T suprême, celui que vous appelez Raphaello, mais, puisque vous avez interrompu sa métamorphose, le transfert ne s'est pas accompli. Ma personnalité de transition est tout ce qui me reste. »

— « Tu as plus de deux cents ans », alors, mentit Fao.

— « Trois cents et quelque, pour dire le vrai. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous le savez, si, comme cela est hautement probable, vous avez eu affaire à Micha. Je présume qu'elle est morte. Elle vivante, vous n'auriez jamais pu vous lancer contre Raphaello. »

Son regard aigu contraignit Fao et Ron et détourner les yeux. Les prunelles dorées tigrées de quelques fils d'argent exprimaient une connaissance dérangeante, comme si leur propriétaire était doué de double vue. Mais, à la différence de ce qu'il en avait été avec Micha, aucune lueur de folie sanguinaire n'y dansait.

— « L'Empereur se méfiait d'elles deux », reprit-il. « A cette époque, il était déjà un très vieil homme, pratiquement un cadavre vivant, alors il s'est dit qu'elles feraient l'affaire en attendant mieux. C'est aussi pourquoi, une trentaine d'années après qu'il les eût transformées, j'ai attiré son attention alors que l'on m'avait hospitalisé pour un accident qui aurait dû me tuer. Il a estimé que je ferais un bien meilleur réceptacle. Il m'a enlevé. Eduqué. »

— « Transformé », compléta Karen, en désignant de la tête les machines-outils chirurgicales.

— « Exact. J'ignore au juste ce qu'on m'a fait, excepté que je ne suis pas robotique, mais j'en sais la raison : je possède un métabolisme tout à fait exceptionnel. Je cicatrise très vite et aucune maladie n'a de prise sur moi. Que croyez-vous qu'a été ma vie pendant ces siècles ? Je me rappelle à peine des moments où je n'étais pas abruti par les drogues. Quand je pouvais réfléchir, la douleur ou l'immobilité me rappelaient ce que j'étais : un sujet de tests. Le corps que vous avez sous les yeux constitue l'aboutissement de recherches sur l'anatomie humaine entamées au seizième siècle. »

— « En effet, Micha nous a confié, à Ron et à moi, que l'Empereur possédait des connaissances infiniment supérieures à celles de Léonard de Vinci. Il était donc déjà en vie alors. »

— « Tout ça ne mène à rien », bougonna Ron qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la remarque de Fao.

— « Je suis bien d'accord », renchérit Teppei. « Toi, si tu disposes d'un quelconque contrôle sur ces machines, tu pourrais nous donner une marque de tes bonnes intentions. »

— « En libérant vos B'T ? »

Tous tressaillirent devant cette nouvelle marque de la prescience de leur interlocuteur. Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie du sarcophage, le blond se permit une ébauche de sourire.

— « Pas la peine de vous énerver. Des puces sous ma peau contrôlent un grand nombre de systèmes. En outre, je connais les dispositifs de sûreté. Ils sont conçus pour retenir tout ce qui n'est pas organique. Voilà, c'est fait. Vos amis devraient être là bientôt. Ah, tiens ! je sens quelqu'un d'autre approcher. »

Par la porte de la chambre venait de surgir Hokuto. Il tenait un communicateur dans une main, et son bâton dans l'autre. Son visage exprimait la surprise poussée à sa dernière expression.

— « Vous ne répondiez plus, ni vos B'T, alors je me suis précipité. Je ne me doutais pas que... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? »

Karen et Fao lui résumèrent rapidement la situation. Puis tous les cinq tinrent conciliabule à voix basse. Xarès n'y prêta pas attention ; son regard fixé sur le guerrier médecin à cheveux bruns cherchait en vain sur le visage de celui la raison de l'impression de déjà-vu qui l'habitait. Il fronça les sourcils, dans un effort désespéré de mémoire. Il avait vu ce garçon somme toute récemment, mais quand au juste et dans quelles conditions ? Des souvenirs anciens affleuraient à la surface de sa conscience, cependant le puzzle de sa mémoire récente refusait de se laisser reconstituer.

— « On se connaît peut-être ? », hasarda Hokuto. J'ai la sensation que l'on s'est déjà vu.

— « Je ne saurais dire. Mais je déconseille à toute personne portant une blouse de s'approcher de moi durant les prochains siècles. »

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton acerbe.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Xarès s'était avancé jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, presque au niveau du groupe des Gardiens Spirituels. Un mouvement trop rapide pour être appréhendé par les yeux humains se produisit au niveau de l'entrée. L'alter ego de l'Empereur ne parut pas autrement surpris de se trouver encerclé par les quatre B'T Redo, Jutem, Shadow et X.

Ce dernier lança avec inquiétude, à destination de son maître :

— « Nous avons ressenti une formidable concentration d'énergie en provenance de ce lieu. Teppei, éloigne-toi vite de cet homme. »

— « Teppei », dit Xarès, « je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me battre, mais je ne me laisserai pas mettre en pièces. Alors, retiens ces B'T de bas étage. ».

— « Tu vas voir de quel étage on est », rugirent trois voix mécaniques outragées.

L'intéressé glapit presque, en s'interposant et en sautant au cou de X. L'étalon mécanique se dégagea aussitôt, vivement mais à regret.

— « X, et vous autres, nous ne sommes pas en danger. Enfin, je crois. Reculez !! »

— « Ce n'est pas logique que tu le protèges, Teppei », répondit son B'T après avoir passé toute la pièce au scanner. « Selon mes capteurs, il y a ici une source d'énergie biomécanique extrêmement puissante ; une intensité qui dépasse ce que dégageait Raphaello. Elle correspond aux signaux répercutés par l'homme derrière toi. »

— « Jutem, tu ne comprends peut-être pas, mais je te demande de t'écarter. C'est valable pour vous aussi, Shadow et Redo ! »

Le ton de Karen n'admettait pas la réplique. Derrière elle, les visages fermés de Ron et de Fao disaient assez de quel côté ils souhaitaient voir la balance pencher. X regarda tour à tour son ex Donneur et son maître actuel, et hésita. Le grand blond en uniforme le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Son corps irradiait quelque chose de maléfique, presque malgré lui ; comme si un isotope infiniment radioactif au plus profond de sa chair n'attendait qu'une défaillance de sa prison biologique pour reparaître au jour. Au bout d'un instant qui parut très long à Teppei, X étendit ses ailes et vint se placer entre son Donneur et les autres B'T.

— « La parole de Teppei me suffit ; et celle de Karen devrait vous suffire, vous autres ! »

Chacun des autres Gardiens Spirituels revint à son B'T respectif et s'employa à calmer ses dernières réticences. Quand ce fut chose acquise, il fut décidé de quitter les lieux. Xarès accueillit sans déplaisir la décision, et se plia de bonne grâce à l'ordre qu'on lui intima de les suivre. Il demanda simplement que Karen consente à emporter le contenu d'un grand classeur métallique dissimulé derrière un des robots chirurgicaux du sarcophage. Il ne voulut pas s'expliquer à ce sujet autrement que par un 'ce que je suis est dedans' sibyllin.

La salle attenante faisait office de thermes et ne contenait rien de plus intéressant qu'une énorme baignoire taillée dans un seul et même bloc de marbre. Un robinet doré laissait sourdre un infime filet d'eau qui avait entamé son sourd travail d'infiltration au niveau d'une jointure depuis longtemps vert-de-grisée. L'escalier, quant à lui, dégageait sur une enfilade de pièces entièrement dédiées à la science et sans doute jamais utilisées dans la mesure où toutes les machines sans exception étaient encore sous film plastique, à côté de l'équipement de laboratoire flambant neuf et des ustensiles de chimie vides et immaculés. Davantage encore que dans la salle médicalisée, la technologie apparaissait d'avant-garde. Quoique non fonctionnels, la plupart des appareils étaient sous tension. Karen se serait vivement intéressée à un vaste terminal d'ordinateur qui occupait à lui seul la salle la plus reculée, si Ron n'avait manifesté bruyamment son ennui. Il ne fut pas possible de trouver le moindre document, la plus infime trace d'activité récente dans ces pièces d'une propreté maniaque. Rien qui indiquât que personne ait jamais vécu céans hormis l'hôte du sarcophage. Xarès n'avait pas soufflé mot durant la visite ; il se contentait de marcher au milieu du petit groupe, encadré par Ron devant lui et par Teppei dans son sillage. L'extrémité de sa canne marquait de temps à autre un staccato métallique sur le stratifié du dallage. Ce bruit léger ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui que produisaient au sol les griffes de Jutem et Redo.

Au moment de rebrousser chemin, Hokuto s'était planté devant Xarès et avait rivé son regard à celui du blond. La question qui brûlait ses lèvres trouva d'elle-même le chemin de sa bouche :

— « L'Empereur existe-t-il ? Réponds sans détour... »

— « Tout ceci pourrait en faire douter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'arrêta et fit passer sa canne d'une main dans l'autre. Son intention de gagner du temps était manifeste, pourtant Hokuto se garda de le presser. Enfin, il reprit :

— « Beaucoup dépend de la définition que tu donnes à l'existence. Je ne saurais dire si l'homme que j'ai vu, de façon fugace, dans les années 1950 est toujours de ce monde, ou s'il ne subsiste que sa volonté de puissance et son orgueil intellectuel, recueillis par son ordinateur. Quand on m'a admis dans cet hôpital sur la Côte d'Azur, j'aurais dû être opéré en urgence. Je ne suis resté en transit dans un couloir que quelques minutes, après qu'un interne m'eut injecté un calmant, mais cela a suffit pour que mes côtes cassées se ressoudent. Je me souviens ensuite d'allées et venues dans la salle d'examen, de conciliabules, de regards inquiets jetés dans ma direction parce que l'on me croyait inconscient. Puis celui qui paraissait être le responsable a été appelé à côté. La porte était restée entrouverte. La tête me tournait et j'avais le sentiment que le monde autour de moi n'était que flashes lumineux succédant à des ombres. Cependant j'ai vu une silhouette s'encadrer dans le verre opaque de la porte, et parler au médecin. Le menacer, plutôt. Je n'oublierai jamais cette voix cassée et asthmatique marchandant le prix de ma personne. Bon Dieu, ils se trouvaient si près que je sentais leur odeur. Alors ne venez jamais me dire qu'il n'y a pas d'Empereur !! »

Sur ce cri, il arracha sa capeline et ouvrit violemment sa veste d'uniforme. Le col céda, révélant la naissance du cou. Hokuto pâlit en découvrant trois perles d'une matière vitrifiée opaque, trois gemmes oblongues de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie, enchâssées à même la peau entre chacune des attaches du cou. La colère faisait battre une grosse veine sous sa pomme d'Adam, tandis qu'il continuait d'une voix lasse :

— « Voici les implants neuraux par lesquels auraient transité les signaux de l'ordinateur central. Veux-tu aussi voir ceux greffés au niveau de mes reins, ou en as-tu assez ? »

— « C'est... effrayant », ne sut que bafouiller Hokuto.

Du haut de leur B'T, les quatre autres considéraient la chair traumatisée avec un mélange de dégoût et de fascination. Des morceaux de métal intégrés à la peau les auraient moins choqués que ce subtil mélange d'organique et d'inhumain. Après tout, l'Empire n'avait-il pas fait sa spécialité des cyborgs ? Alors que là... là, l'être humain était subverti comme à plaisir par la technologie.

Xarès boutonna son col et tourna les talons. La troupe s'ébranla pour le rejoindre après un court moment de flottement. Les mines étaient graves, le climat lourd.

Teppei poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils eurent laissé derrière eux le corridor aux lasers pour s'entasser dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Aussitôt sortis du périmètre de brouillage, les communicateurs de Karen et Fao crachèrent leurs derniers parasites, auxquels succéda la voix franchement inquiète du professeur Takamiya :

— « _Gotaro à groupe d'exploration, répondez je vous en prie !_ »

Teppei s'empara de l'appareil qui pendait à la ceinture de son ancien maître :

— « Ici Teppei. Nous sommes tous là, en bonne santé, et on se verra dans quelques minutes. »

— « En bonne santé, c'est vite dit, ça », geignit Ron dans un regard oblique à Xarès.

— « Si tu le souhaites, je peux te montrer ce que c'est, quand je blesse quelqu'un », lui fut-il rétorqué par l'intéressé. Le regard des deux hommes s'entrechoqua, tel deux épées silencieuses.

— « _Veux-tu répéter, Teppei ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de l'ambiance, là-haut..._ »

— « Tout va bien, mon frère ; juste Ron qui est de mauvaise humeur. »

L'homme rouge se drapa dans sa dignité blessée, non sans gratifier Teppei d'une moue de désapprobation. Karen se sentit furieuse, tout à coup ; la conduite du Gardien Spirituel de l'Est portait sur ses nerfs davantage qu'il ne lui plaisait de l'avouer. Il fallut le contact apaisant de la main de Fao sur son épaule pour qu'elle ne répartisse pas vertement. Debout entre eux deux, tout du long de l'algarade, Xarès avait conservé un calme parfait.

L'avertisseur sonore retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit sur le palier du bureau d'Aramis. Les yeux de Gotaro et de Lisa manquèrent sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Xarès — surtout ceux du professeur, qui remit tout de suite l'uniforme et la ressemblance avec son tortionnaire Micha. Quelques explications plus tard, les deux scientifiques consentirent à échanger une poignée de main avec l'ex haut dignitaire de l'Empire des Machines, prélude à des présentations générales. Xarès sembla tiquer lorsque le nom d'Aramis parut dans la conversation. Du moins c'est ainsi que le ressentit Karen. Mais le grand blond se reprit aussitôt et ne montrait plus qu'un masque lisse et souriant à ses interlocuteurs Gotaro, Hokuto et Lisa. Cette dernière avait lancé la conversation sur un sujet hautement technique, voire arcane ; les deux autres savants du groupe lui avaient emboîté le pas, et Xarès se trouva pris sous un feu roulant de questions auxquelles il répondait, le plus souvent, avec parfaite bonne grâce et un haut degré de compétence. Les systèmes électroniques n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. En revanche, il faisait profession d'ignorance presque à chaque fois que des implications plus vastes étaient abordées. Les objectifs de l'Empereur. Les moyens de sa politique expansionniste. Sa philosophie sur la subsidiarité de l'homme et de la machine.

Hokuto mit fin au conciliabule lorsqu'il réalisa que le soir allait tomber et qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était encore restauré. Il fut décidé que Xarès resterait pour la nuit aux bons soins du donneur de Max, en attendant que soit statué formellement sur son sort. Ron et Karen avaient objecté, pour des raisons différentes, mais Gotaro puis Lisa avaient chaudement insisté pour que l'on accordât le bénéfice du doute à celui qui avait été, contre sa volonté, un instrument parmi tant d'autres aux mains de l'Empereur. Ladite 'victime' avait remercié, puis suscité un éclat de rire général en demandant, d'une voix contrite, si quelqu'un pouvait lui indiquer les sanitaires le plus proche.

— « Tu devrais changer de vêtements », lui avait glissé aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait Gotaro au moment de se séparer. « Je ne veux parler pas au nom des autres, mais ta tenue rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs à pas mal de monde ici... »

Xarès rougit, et inclina la tête.

Peu après, il s'extasiait devant l'aménagement intérieur et la technologie de Max, le B'T tortue géante d'Hokuto. Plusieurs personnes pouvaient vivre, travailler et même s'entraîner à l'aise dans ses entrailles, sans dépendre en rien du monde extérieur. Max l'avait accueilli avec son habituelle réserve, puis avait discrètement prévenu son Donneur qu'il ressentait une très forte énergie en provenance du nouveau venu. La réponse fort sèche qu'il s'attira le surprit :

— « Que je ne n'entende plus proférer de telles accusations à l'avenir ! On a tous souffert, moi le premier, et lui peut-être davantage que n'importe qui ! »

Il était inutile de discuter lorsqu'un humain, et à plus forte raison son Donneur, se refusait à réfléchir froidement et laisser parler ses sentiments, aussi Max se le tint-il pour dit. Mais il se promit qu'il tiendrait son nouvel hôte à l'œil.

Xarès s'était laissé convaincre de flanquer sa tenue à la poubelle et de prendre une bonne douche. Il avait laissé la canne en évidence sur le couvercle du coffre de la salle de bain. Hokuto hésita à la saisir pour l'examiner, puis la curiosité fut la plus forte. Il tendit la main. L'objet, quoique très lourd, était remarquablement équilibré et devait se manier avec aisance. Le travail imitait à la perfection le rendu de l'orfèvrerie ancienne. Il ne faisait néanmoins aucun doute que le manche et le pommeau incorporaient une technologie des plus avancée. La seule analogie qu'il connût était avec le Cyber-fouet de Mislim, arme à l'efficacité meurtrière mais nettement moins élégante. Un froissement se fit entendre derrière Hokuto. Il se retourna avec un temps de retard, et s'aperçut que Xarès le fixait derrière le rideau replié de la douche.

Le Gardien Spirituel ne put prononcer l'excuse qui lui venait aux lèvres. Un voile sombre défila devant ses yeux. Avant même qu'il n'ait la sensation de s'évanouir, il avait glissé au sol.

Quand il revint à lui, il reposait sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Juste vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour des reins, Xarès discutait en termes abstrus avec Max. Le blond avait l'air très mécontent. _C'est un comble_, l'entendit sèchement prononcer Hokuto ; _la fidélité à son B'T est une chose, mais la pousser au point d'accepter la mort relève de la pure folie. Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire, tous les deux... _Le peu de résistance opposé par Max trahissait les sentiments ambivalents de ce dernier envers la décision prise par son maître de refuser tout soin.

La morsure d'une aiguille dans son bras droit acheva de réveiller Hokuto. Il tenta de se dresser sur son séant. En fut empêché par la main qu'appuyait Xarès sur son torse nu. L'homme penché sur lui achevait de fixer un cathéter sur son propre bras droit, puis actionna une valvule et entreprit de perfuser son sang dans la voie centrale. Il lui faisait une transfusion, comprit le maître médecin. Comme cela, au débotté ? Mais l'hystocompatibilité, les risques de rejet...

— « Ne crains rien. Je suis donneur universel, et mes facteurs HLA constituent un spécifique contre toutes les affections connues. »

— « La nanotechnologie », compléta Max. « Son sang est saturé de corpuscules biomécaniques qui augmentent et exploitent au maximum ses étonnantes capacités de régénération tissulaire. »

Hokuto sentait une chaleur diffuse refluer depuis ses membres inférieurs. Il n'y avait là, il le savait, rien que de très normal : les symptômes d'une bouffée vasomotrice. En revanche, les points de douleur qui s'insinuaient dans son dos et devaient correspondre aux ganglions lymphatiques, le préoccupaient car ils n'équivalaient à rien dans la chimie sanguine. Peut-être la moelle osseuse était-elle atteinte... Il serra les dents. La souffrance était une vieille amie, désormais, mais cela faisait un mal de chien.

Xarès avança son visage jusqu'à toucher de son menton le menton d'Hokuto, l'obligeant à se noyer dans ses pupilles d'or. Son sang ne coulait plus dans la voie centrale.

— « Tu dois tenir le coup. Je suis désolé pour la douleur, mais il faut bien reconstruire les tissus lésés. C'est en fait la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai donné qu'une faible quantité d'hémoglobine : une transfusion standard aurait accéléré le métabolisme dans des proportions telles qu'un individu normal ne l'aurait pas supporté. Oedème réactionnel, embolie, thrombose sont quelques-unes des pathologies induites. »

— « Mon dos », gémit le malade. « On dirait que mes os vont me sortir du corps. »

— « J'ai vu les plaques à cet endroit. C'est une surinfection chronique. Logique que les nanobots concentrent leur action sur les organes les plus atteints. Courage, ils agissent en principe très vite. »

— « Il faudrait lui injecter un sédatif léger », se risqua à suggérer Max.

— « Pas de calmant. Cela pourrait le tuer, au contraire. »

— « Si ta 'médication' lui est fatale, la dernière chose que je ferai sur cette terre sera de te tuer. »

La voix de Xarès explosa douloureusement à travers les circuits et l'intelligence artificielle du B'T, transformée en impulsion électronique de grande magnitude. Les implants dans le cou du blond exsudaient une lumière mauve démentielle.

— « Pour qui te prends-tu, pitoyable amas de ferraille ? Je ne veux que sauver ton Donneur, alors reste à ta place !! »

— « _Max, tout va bien ?_ », fit, interrogative, la voix aux inflexions féminines de Jutem. « _Je me trouve tout près de toi, et j'ai ressenti une onde de choc émanant de ton corps._ »

— « Jutem, Hokuto a eu une nouvelle crise et Xarès m'a montré un moyen de le sauver. J'ai dû concentrer énormément d'énergie, mais je crois qu'il est tiré d'affaire. »

Le blond avait répondu à la place de Max soudain muet et incapable d'émettre la moindre onde radio, et avec sa voix. Xarès discuta un peu avec le B'T de Fao, puis coupa la communication.

— « Navré. Je n'aime pas recourir à ces méthodes. Vu cependant que tu as l'air, encore plus que les autres, de me prendre pour un monstre, je ne pouvais risquer de te laisser répondre. Maintenant, interroge tes capteurs. Tu sauras que ton Donneur dort paisiblement. »

Il avait raison. Les signes vitaux de Hokuto étaient revenus à la normale. Sa tension un tantinet trop basse indiquait qu'il dormait, les mouvements spasmodiques de ses paupières, qu'il devait même rêver. Toute trace de radioactivité avait été balayée de son corps.

— « Il se sentira faible quand il se réveillera », pronostiqua Xarès en s'arrachant la perfusion, « et tu pourras lui injecter un remontant à dose moyenne. En attendant, je vais finir de m'habiller. »

Les êtres humains sont vraiment lunatiques, songea Max.

Retourné à la salle de bain, Xarès laissa tomber la serviette. Le miroir lui renvoya un reflet de lui-même dans lequel il s'abîma, tout à la contemplation de son nouveau corps et aux émotions qui bruissaient sous son crâne. — Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement beau, sa vie durant, la transformation était spectaculaire. — Il avait agi sans réfléchir, et saisi le seul moyen qu'il connaissait de sauver la vie de son hôte. — Il ébouriffa ses courtes mèches blondes, qui retombèrent en un impeccable mouvement soyeux sur son front, tout en étudiant les lignes pures et légèrement poupines de son visage. — La manière dont il avait imposé silence au B'T était on ne pouvait plus maladroite ; mais son angoisse pour le Gardien Spirituel avait été telle que ... que quoi, justement ? Qu'il en avait perdu toute notion de prudence ? C'était bien le cas, il n'y pouvait plus rien. — Les prunelles d'or qui l'observaient en coin possédaient le pouvoir de troubler quiconque s'y mirait ; il l'avait saisi à travers le regard des autres, ce n'était pas lui que l'on y voyait, mais le reflet des souffrances infligées par Micha. Au juste, pourquoi ressemblait-il à ce point à la fillette sans âme qui avait représenté l'Empereur? Autant qu'il s'en rappelait, le maître des machines n'avait jamais été réputé pour son sens de la dérision. Or voici que l'enveloppe corporelle de ce dernier, son passé en lambeaux et livrée à elle-même, était confrontée à la peur que faisait naître le souvenir des crimes commis par un corps lui ressemblant. Un corps robotique, celui-là. C'était à en devenir fou. — _Mais je suis bien plus qu'un simple véhicule de chair_, paraissaient dire ses yeux à la pupille dilatée couleur de soleil. — _Arrêtez..._!

Son monologue intérieur prit fin, et il réalisa qu'il éprouvait une sensation oubliée depuis des lustres. L'humidité contre sa peau. Il était presque agréable de ressentir le froid. Blotti dans le cocon mécanique, il n'éprouvait rien du tout. A la rigueur, lorsque les produits le maintenant sous contrôle agissaient en surdose, une impression de bien-être quasi foetal. Ou l'abrutissement.

Quelque chose, une présence indéfinie plutôt que quelqu'un de particulier, avait éveillé ses sens au cours de la soirée en compagnie de ses 'découvreurs'. Pas au point d'avoir une érection, mais suffisamment pour se sentir gêné à l'entrejambe. Il se demanda ce qu'il éprouverait quand il ferait l'amour. Pour découvrir aussitôt qu'il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Trois siècles passés hors de la circulation, aux mains d'un dément qui avait changé chacune des pièces de son corps exactement comme une voiture d'occasion dont on remplace les organes les uns après les autres pour les remettre d'origine, et il en était encore à se poser des questions métaphysiques sur l'amour et la vie. C'était à pleurer. Surtout pour un être de son intelligence.

La canne gisait au pied de la cabine de douche, à l'endroit où Hokuto s'était effondré alors qu'il l'examinait. Il la ramassa et la regarda, les yeux plissés : un infime aiguillon, pratiquement invisible à l'œil nu, dessinait une écharde à la jointure du pommeau et du cabochon de rubis. Sans aucun doute enduit d'un toxique. Sa curiosité avait manqué coûter cher au jeune médecin. Mû par une impulsion, Xarès plaqua la canne contre le mur opposé à la douche. Le magnétisme de la paroi de métal activa une de ses fonctions de protection : l'argent sur les cannelures du pommeau et les torsades de la pointe se liquéfia partiellement, dégageant juste assez de matière fondue pour adhérer au mur et y forer de minuscules mais résistants crochets. La solidité en parut satisfaisante à son propriétaire. Ainsi nul ne serait en mesure de se frotter à cet objet meurtrier.

Il vida les tiroirs que lui avait indiqués Hokuto et sélectionna une tenue qu'il supposa cadrer avec le genre des Gardiens Spirituels. Un coup d'œil au miroir confirma ses craintes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir _là dedans_... Mais que racontait-il ? Ces trois cents dernières années, il n'avait guère été en mesure de porter quoi que ce fût.

La voix synthétique de Max le surprit alors qu'il s'efforçait vainement, à coups de démêloir, de faire prendre à ses cheveux un autre pli que leur hideuse coupe en bol.

— « Ta présence est requise dans la chambre d'Hokuto », annonça le B'T d'un ton qui se défendait mal d'être sarcastique. « Il est réveillé et aurait quelques précisions à te demander. »

Un Hokuto pâle et encore mal assuré sur ses jambes, mais tout sourire, l'accueillit. Le blond fit quelques pas dans la pièce, passablement surpris de la trouver à ce point encombrée de livres. Le Gardien Spirituel lui avait plutôt fait l'effet d'un scientifique pur et dur. D'un alter ego de ce... comment se nommait-il au juste ? professeur quelque chose Takamiya.

L'air subitement réjoui affiché par Hokuto intrigua son vis-à-vis. Apparemment, Max s'était mépris : son Donneur ne semblait pas du tout pressé d'en savoir plus sur sa guérison.

— « C'est juste que tu es habillé de la même façon que moi », lui fut-il répondu.

En effet, une combinaison bleu nuit toute simple, similaire à celle que Xarès avait cru bon de retenir, reposait sur un coin du lit, non loin d'une blouse médicale immaculée.

— « Je dois dire que ça me serre quelque peu aux entournures, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que je la porte trop mal, si c'est cela que tu veux dire », plaisanta l'intéressé.

Il se détourna et prononça quelque chose entre ses dents. Hokuto lui demanda de répéter.

— « Si tu t'en sens la force, tu devrais enfiler quelque chose. »

— « Pardon ? Je ne suis pas nu. »

— « Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille. Quoique... Là d'où je viens, il est considéré comme impoli de rester en sous-vêtements devant quelqu'un d'habillé. »

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Xarès regardait désormais à ses pieds, vers les bibliothèques trop pleines, en direction de la lithographie scotchée au dessus de la tête du lit, au plafond — n'importe où et n'importe quoi, sauf le corps long et musclé du Gardien spirituel dans son petit slip noir. De son côté, celui-ci ne voyait tout bonnement pas où l'autre voulait en venir. Les gens n'avaient plus de ces pudeurs depuis longtemps. Et il ne croyait pas se souvenir que le vingtième siècle ait été particulièrement guindé sur le plan des attitudes.

— « Assez tourné autour du pot », fit enfin le blond, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien sous cet angle. « Ton machin — je ne trouve pas le mot adéquat — est _transparent_, et ça me gêne. Voilà. »

Hokuto rougit. A force de vivre seul, il n'accordait plus guère d'attention à des choses-là. Il se gifla mentalement. En d'autres circonstances, Max n'aurait pas hésité à le lui faire remarquer. Mais le B'T surveillait singulièrement sa conversation depuis l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné tantôt de modérer son langage à propos de Xarès.

Il tendait la main vers la tenue propre au pied de son lit lorsqu'il se frappa le front. Il avait tout à fait perdu la notion de l'heure. La nuit devait être tombée depuis longtemps ; il leur faudrait désormais songer à manger, puis à trouver le sommeil. Il s'en ouvrit à son vis-à-vis, qui consentit à l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'à la pièce où se prenaient d'ordinaire les repas à bord de Max, non sans l'avoir au préalable glissé dans ses vêtements.

La nourriture lyophilisée à laquelle se bornait l'ordinaire du jeune médecin était pitoyable, au point qu'Hokuto se sentit dans l'obligation de s'en excuser. Xarès ne releva pas. Il ne mangeait pas non plus, du moins jusqu'à ce que le spectacle du Gardien Spirituel avalant bouchée après bouchée le convainque que les tablettes de viande séchée et de fibres vertes déshydratées qui décrivaient un vague monticule au fond de la barquette qui tenait lieu d'assiette, pouvaient être absorbées sans danger. Au premier morceau, son palais oublieux de la mastication faillit et il vira au pourpre, en luttant pour retrouver le réflexe de la déglutition. Dieux, c'était immonde. Tout autant le goût de la nourriture que le fait de devoir manger. Puisqu'il avait la certitude de pouvoir s'en passer, à quoi bon se prêter à ce rite animal ? Mais si Hokuto n'appréciait pas ? Ces humains pouvaient se montrer si susceptibles...

Il se força à terminer sa bouchée, puis à en reprendre d'autres à intervalles réguliers. Jugea que la chose n'avait, finalement, rien de tellement immonde. Tant et si bien qu'il eut englouti sa part au moment où Hokuto s'en allait déposer son plateau vide dans le compartiment réservé à la vaisselle sale. Il prévint le geste de ce dernier et, sur un signe qu'il lui avait fait (ou qu'il avait cru lui voir faire), le ramena à la chambre où il l'assista dans son coucher.

Le grand blond à la coupe d'enfant de choeur lissa le couvre-lit avec un soin méticuleux, puis s'assit sur le seul siège disponible de la chambre, non loin d'un bureau à cylindre. Il n'osait pas demander où pour sa part il dormirait, bien qu'il y eut plusieurs autres cabines de libres.

Ses pensées devaient être faciles à deviner, car Hokuto lui suggéra de choisir celle d'à côté. Ses derniers mots furent autrement surprenants :

— « A moins que tu ne préfères partager mon lit. Il y a de la place pour trois. »

Xarès, mi choqué mi amusé, se demanda ce qui pouvait avoir changé sur la face du monde, pour qu'un des traîtres qui avaient anéanti les desseins de l'Empereur des Machines propose tout de go au dernier, et plus redoutable, des serviteurs de celui-ci de partager son lit, sans paraître craindre le moins du monde pour sa santé. Ni attendre un refus. Il réalisa qu'il en avait lui-même envie. Pourquoi alors jouer les insensibles ? Il souleva le coin des couvertures opposé à celui d'Hokuto et se glissa dessous, s'étant fait un oreiller de ses bras... pour se relever dans la seconde, à la recherche de quelque chose de plus doux pour y caler sa tête. La propreté toute relative du seul polochon qu'il trouva à portée de main lui arracha une moue dubitative.

— « Je sors d'un environnement strictement contrôlé et je ne voudrais pas ramasser de miasmes... »

Le Gardien Spirituel ne releva pas la plaisanterie. Si c'en était une. Il ordonna l'extinction des feux. Comme la lumière déclinait, il se tourna vers son compagnon :

— « Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Rien ne t'y obligeait. »

Xarès lui renvoya son regard et se tourna de l'autre côté. Hokuto hésita, incertain s'il convenait ou non de faire renaître la conversation, de déclarer 'bonne nuit' ou non — il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé sa couche avec quelqu'un qu'il redoutait par dessus tout d'avoir l'air de se jeter au cou de l'autre —, puis renonça à exprimer des paroles qui pourraient être mal interprétées. De guerre lasse, il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

La dernière pensée conscience qui fut sienne avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves était une prière au ciel, pour qu'il lui laisse son libre arbitre. A la manière dont ses implants neuraux l'élançaient, Xarès craignait que son lien de dépendance envers l'Empereur ne se rappelle à son bon souvenir avant longtemps...


End file.
